It Ended With a Kiss
by FoxyGirl0413
Summary: Arena Beckett is teaching at Hogwarts and her daughter, Ember, is friends with Harry Potter. What happenes when third year comes, along with an escape convict.


**So here's the sequel to It Started With a Bet. I hope you like it, it took me a little while to write. ENJOY**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I do own the Blackwood family and the Beckett family.**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!**

**It Ended With a Kiss:  
****sequel to It Started With a Bet**

**Prologue**

Lily was dead. The only thought that passed through Arena's head was that her once best friend was dead, along with her husband. Silent tears leaked out of her eyes and as if sensing her tears the two year old in her arms started to cry too.

"Shhh," she whispered to her daughter and tried to dry her tears. Tears still fell. Besides the death of her two friends, Sirius had been arrested. The thought of Sirius rotting in one of those cells, and the dementors sucking the happiness out of him. Arena cried out loader causing her daughter to cry again.

"Hush Ember," Arena said softly, her voice chocking on tears. Along with the Potters it was said that Peter had been murdered, by Black no less. Arena shook her head at the thought of Sirius harming one of his friends. If anything it was Peter who betrayed the Potters and Sirius had caught him. Arena still held the secret of seeing Peter conversing with Slytherins. And Remus, poor Remus, was the last Marauder left. She hadn't heard anything about him other then the obvious grief he felt.

"Mommy," Arena looked down at her daughter and saw the small concerned eyes. This only made Arena think of Harry, Lily's and James's son. He had lived Voldemort's wrath, but no one knows how. As of yet they hadn't released any information on what was going to happen to Harry, Arena only hoped he went somewhere safe.

"Mommy's okay," Arena said, her voice trying to sound cheerful. Ember stared sadly at her.

* * *

_Ten years later_

Ember waved to her mother from the train. Her mother waved back, a smile firmly on her face. The whistle sounded and Ember jumped slightly when the train began to move. She heaved a sigh and glanced once more at her mother's reassuring smile. Nervousness was to be expected, after all it was her first year at Hogwarts.

The compartment door slid open and Ember turned her head to see a young boy. He wore glasses and on his forehead he bore a scar shaped like a lightening bolt.

"Excuse me," he said, his voice soft and polite, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No," Ember said with a smile and a shake of her head, "Go ahead."

"Thanks, I'm Harry by the way."

"Ember," she introduced, "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Later that night Arena looked over the table at the many faces. Some glanced at her, wondering who the new teacher was, others glanced at the big wooden doors, wondering when the new students would enter.

"Ms. Beckett," an elderly wizard said.

"Dumbledore, call me Arena," she told him, "I'm not a student anymore."

"Then call me Albus," the man said, "I wanted to let you know that Mr. Potter would be a first year this year." Arena looked at him.

"Harry? Lily's son?"

"Yes," Albus told her, his blue eyes twinkling. Tears shined in Arena's eyes.

"I'll have to talk to him sometime," she whispered, more to herself than to the elderly wizard. Than the doors opened and every head turned to see the new students walk in. Amazement was clearly showing in their eyes as their heads looked up to see the floating candels. A few glanced at the old hat sitting on the stool, others looked at the older students, and some where waving at those they knew.

Arena's eyes lit up when her daughter look up and smiled. She watched as Ember pointed to the boy she was walking with, a boy that look exactly like certain Potter she used to know. Arena realized that Ember probably recognized the boys name, not because of the fame, but because of the stories she has been hearing since she was little. Arena was jolted out of her thoughts by the sorting hat's song. She almost giggled when she saw some first years jump in surprise, or sigh in relief. On particular bushy haired girl seemed to look almost disappointed at such an easy sorting ritual. Another red haired boy glared at two older red heads who sat at the Gryffindor table, Arena instantly realized them to be the Weasleys.

"Beckett, Ember!" Minerva McGonagall said in a loud, clear voice. Arena sat up straight in her chair and watch eagerly as her daughter made it up to the stool. It took seconds, maybe minutes, for the sorting hat to call out a house.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Arena smiled widely, as did Ember as she made her way down to the Gryffindor table.

"Bones, Susan!" Minerva shouted once Ember had taken her seat. Arena, along with everyone else, waited patiently for the young girl to make her way to the hat. It only took a few seconds for the hat to decide where to put her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it yelled and Susan Bones got up quickly and walked to the table that was cheering the loudest. A few other names were called (a few Gryffindor, a few Slytherin) before making it to the bushy haired girl.

"Granger, Hermione!" Arena felt a tug at her memory when she heard the name Granger. She felt as if she had seen that name somewhere, maybe when her parents had er study the entire family tree (which included almost every pure-blooded, and some half-blooded, witch and wizard).

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted causing the girl to smile and head to the Gryffindor table. A couple other names passed (Longbottem, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson) before finally reaching the name Arena, and almost everyone else, had been waiting to hear.

"P-Potter, Harry!" Minerva stuttered and put the list down to watch the glasses wearing boy walk up to the stool. She set the hat down and watched as conflicting emotions ran across the boys features. It was almost like Harry was fighting with the hats decision. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the hat called out a house.

"GRYFFINDOR!" every house and every teacher, except Slytherin, cheered at the sorting. Arena giggled when she heard the Weasley twins chanting , "We got Potter!" Harry slowly, and shyly, made his way to the table and sat across from the Granger girl and Ember.

"Weasley, Ronald!" the hat didn't even touch his head for yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!" After the last first year sat down, a Slytherin by the name of Blaise, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another school year. Before we begin the first I would just like to introduce you all to the new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher, Professor Arena Beckett!" the students clapped, Ember clapped the loudest.

"Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced happily and food appeared in front of the students and teachers. Clapping sounded before the sound of scraping silverware and dishes were heard through out the Great Hall.

* * *

At the Gryffindor table Ember chatted with her new friends. One was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He had let it slip earlier that he knew nothing of his parents and she made a note to take him to her mother. She grew up hearing sotries of him father and the Marauders. Other than that he seemed decent, not at all pompous like some famous wizards. Along with him, Ember had met Ron Weasley. She thought him to be loyal, but also a bit of a hothead for she had heard him muttering about his brothers with very violent words. She also thought he seemed a bit embarrassed of his family, or the lack of money in his family. She made another not to teach him that money wasn't all that mattered.

"Ember?" Harry asked from across the table. Ember's blue eyes turned to him with a smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Is that your mother? The new teacher?"

"Yup. The headmaster has been trying to get her to work at Hogwarts ever since my father died. My mom never told me why he wanted her here."

"You look like her," Ron told her before stuffing another spoon full of mash potatoes in his mouth. Ember smiled and looked at her mother. They both shared the same dark hair and the same water like eyes. Though Ember had her father's smile and his dimples. She sometimes joked about getting her mothers overly large forehead and her gangly arms and legs, but she had seen how her mother looked when she was younger and how she had grown to be the beautiful woman she was today.

"Thanks Ron," Ember smiled before turning to look at the bushy haired girl next to her. She seemed to be listening but she also seemed to be trying to stay out of the conversation.

"Hermione, right?" Ember asked causing the girl to look at her with curious eyes.

"Yes," Hermione told her, a shy smile playing at her lips.

"I'm Ember Beckett, I guess we're going to be roommates," she said, her father's grin shining proudly from her face.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said and glanced at the two boys across the table.

"Oh, this is Ron," Ember said and Ron gave a small wave, his mouth stuffed with food. "And this is Harry."

"Jiminy Cricket!" Hermione exclaimed causing Ember to giggled a little. Harry blushed at her excitement causing Ember to giggle even more.

"Better get used to it, Harry," she told him "I'm sure other's will be much more excited than her.

"Yeah," Harry sighed with embarrassment. The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter and conversations. At one point Ron was scared out of his wits when the Gryffindor House Ghost, Sir Nicholas, came through the table. Ember giggled as she watched her new friends converse. She hoped they would be friends for a long time.

**XOXOXOX**

Hope you liked it! I'm planning on having the POV changed between Ember and Arena, although it will mainly focus on Arena. Next chapter with begin with the beginning of third year. Obviously things have changed with Arena being at Hogwarts. I made her the DADA teacher because i needed her to be in a teaching position that would be close to Harry. Next chapter will most likely give a short summary of what happened in the first two years.

**P**ercy Weasley  
**L**avender Brown  
**E**loise Midgen  
**A**lbus Dumblerdore  
**S**everus Snape  
**E**ileen Prince

**R**emus Lupin  
**E**lphias Doge  
**V**incent Crabbe  
**I**gor Karkaroff  
**E**van Rosier  
**W**alburga Black


End file.
